Wolf's Attraction
by Rain's Sorrow
Summary: It's just a story about a 16-year-old girl(Aya) who meets her younger half-brother(Yuuhi). Later, the other boy(Tooya) who likes Aya fight with Yuuhi to win Aya.
1. Tooya

Author's Note: This is my first Ayashi no Ceres fic. Please go easy on me!! And I haven't been wiriting for a long time either so one again, go easy!! I made the story based on the korean movie Wolf's Attraction starring cutie Kang Dong Won in it!! It was fun. But I saw it a week ago and my memory's a little bleak. Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!! Oh yeah, and neither Ayashi no Ceres are mine. The rightful owners of those two stories are wayy better at writing and idea making than me. Thank You.

* * *

Wolf's Attraction

-Chapter One-

* * *

"Yahh!!" The battle cry was heard.  
"No!" I thought. I was right in the middle of it. This fight was because of me.  
I was forced to get squished on the wall while the fight was going on behind me.

* * *

_Ding-dong_

* * *

The door opened. And who would've opened it but little Heejae.  
"What are you doing here, lady?" Heejae asked.  
"What?!?! I'm no lady!!' I told him. But he went running off to his mom to tell her that the landlady came. He thought I was the landlady?  
"Oh, Aya. What are you doing here?"

* * *

I was waiting for the bus. I always am. I sighed and brushed my short bangs to the left and waited.  
"Oh my gosh!! Aya? Aya Mikage? Hey, it's me, Chidori!! How long has it been since we've seen each other?" Chidori? Was this her? The last time I saw her her hair was in pigtails and it was dyed blonde. Now it's long and wavy and not dyed and way babyish then before!! I was surprised. My own colored long hair was cropped into only 10 inches long because of the school policy. And it doesn't allow dyed hair anymore either.  
"Oh, hey!! THe last time we saw each other was in four years ago, in the 7th grade. I think." I felt self-conscious in front of new and improved Chidori. She seemed so much more of an extrovert person than me.  
"Wow... that long? Well, I want you to meet my new boyfriend!! Here, come over here, Tooya!!" Tooya?!?! It was true!! Tooya, with his now not-dyed hair that had no remnant of his red dyed hair of before now looked even more breath-taking. I remained standing there, not moving an inch. He still goes to the same high school as I do, but I haven't seen him in a long time. He was always driven away by other girls.  
Chidori snuggled up to him, all giggly and all that. Tooya's face remained motionless like he always used to do when he was annoyed. I felt... I don't know how I felt. All my feeling were in a jumble.

* * *

I finally got on the bus, glad to finally get away from Chidori. We used to be such good frends. What happened?  
I plopped down on one of the seats and waited for the bus to depart to the next stop. To my surprise, Tooya and one of his school friends were going to ride the bus too. All the girls suddenly took their camera phones out and tool pictures of him, squealing a little "Oh my god!" or "Wow!" here and there. I just sat there on my seat, staring at him with my mouth open. Why? Because Tooya was coming towards me to talk me.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? How do you like it? I want you to tell me what you think of it. I'm sorry if the story was too short for you. It was four pages when I wrote it... Hmm, I wonder why? And it's okay for me if it's too short. I personally like short chapters. Many many short chapters in a book. That's the way I like it. That's why I also want to mention Sharon Creech in here. I know her writing might me a little more for little kids than kids my age, hehe, but I like her books. That will be all. 


	2. Yuuhi

* * *

Author's Note: Well, i'll try to make this one a little bit longer. Oh yeah, and this fanfic is an AU story. Alternate Universe. I'm not sure yet if I'll be adding Ceres or not. 

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ayashi no Ceres or the movie!! Just telling you. Oh yeah, and this fanfic is an AU story. Alternate Universe. I'm not sure yet if I'll be adding Ceres or not.

* * *

**Wolf's attraction**

**-chapter two-**

I tiredly slumped down on my bed, wanting to get to sleep, right then and there. But I couldn't. Because I didn't want to get in trouble. So I sat up straight and started on my homework. I was doing my homework and my sister came in. She's just one year younger than me but she is so much more sophisticated and outgoing. I hate that.

"You know, I heard in school today that Tooya had a certain _interest_ in you and wanted to have dinner with you. He told me to ask you. Wanna go?" What?! Did I hear her right? DId she say Tooya? "Well, Aya? Do you want to or not??"

"Um, well, I guess, but it's not like one of those places where you drink and stuff, right?"

Well, it was. I couldn't believe myself too. I was drinking. And a lot. I was drinking, one, two, three, four, five, nine bottles of beer. Something worse than beer. I forgot what it was called. But it was strong. I couldn't believe myself.

"You know... Tooya... I love you... I've loved you since... forever, haha. I've loved you forever, Haha. I'm so funny. Tooya... I need help... I need you... do you know what I'm talking about?" I think he got pissed off. Maybe it was what I said? But whatever I did, he just dropped me off there, on the wide open sidewalk, only a few blocks from my house. I was piggyback riding on his back because I needed a ride and I wasn't conscious enough to walk by myself. But I mean, how rude was that? He just dropped me there on the sidewalk. Psh. "Fine!! Be that way!!!" I dragged my self up and walked woozily back to home.

* * *

When I finally came back home, I got directly got into bed without even changing my clothes. And I fell into a great, deep slumber. 

It's raining today. Raining hard. This rain didn't help me at all. My head hurt. Maybe it was because of what I did yesterday... what did I do yesterday? I don't remember anything... just this terrible headache that won't leave.

Suddenly everybody started murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. I don't know why because I was looking at my shes and rubbing my head, trying to make this pain go away. When I finally looked up to see what it was, I realized it was nothing at all. I didn't see what the sommotion was about. And then this boy, he looked younger than me but was surprisingly taller than me, just went up to me and was standing next to me, under my umbrella, and hiding his face with the umbrella(I guess his height was an advantage here). Hehe, this was funny. Why would this kind of stuff always happen to me? But he **was** a little cute looking. I finally saw why this stranger was using my umbrella. He was using it to hide from these troublemaker boys. Well, how about that. And then the boys walked past me and this stranger boy. I pushed the umbrella up and told him that the boys who were bothering him were gone, that he could give my umbrella back now.

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Thanks for the umbrella." He offered me his hand. To shake. I shook his hand. "My name's Yuuhi Aogiri. Hi."

"My name's Aya Mikage. Hi." Somehow hearing my name surprised him. His eyes suddenly opened widely and he spoke in stuttered outbursts.

"Aya? Aya Mikage? Aya, Aya, don't you remember who I am? Yuuhi!! I'm Yuuhi, you're friend!! You were like a sister to me!! Don't you remember who I am?' He was tapping on his chest gesturing that he was talking about himself. What was I supposed to say? I hardly knew this Yuuhi!! What was he talking about?

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you're not talking about another person who looks like me?'

"Yeah, I'm sure!! It's me, Yuuhi!!!" This was getting a little weird...

"Okay... Tell me how we know each other."

"Well, I-I can't tell you that. I can only say that we knew each other when we were little." Hmm, okay. When we were little. But I still can't remember how I know him!!

"When we were little?" I asked like some slow person. Maybe I was?

"Whatever. Here, write down your phone number." He handed me a a notepad and I wrote what he wanted. Then he gave me his phone number. And he started walking away. And waving at me. And walking backwards. He also made a hand gesture that meant that he would call me. "I'll call you!!" I heard him yell over the roar of the still pouring rain. It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. Suddenly I fel sorry for him. I was being a little mean.

I waved back at him, slowly, but surely.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to note here that I forgot a little of what was happening next and that was why I was ending it here. I'm sorry!! Gomen, gomen!! Well, I'll update later when I remember again. 


End file.
